No Ordinary Love
by BelleWriter
Summary: Within the years of mental, physical and emotional abuse, no one has ever shown him the meaning to life like the way "The Gladiator" has. No one has ever saved him like the way "The Fixer" has. No one has ever been able to love him like the way "His Lover" has.
1. Chapter 1

As the crowd went wild, with a sea of American flags filling the air and cameras flashing everywhere, Fitz felt a rush of adrenaline as he walked on stage. He stood at the podium and looked down at the faces of the American citizens who voted for him, who believed in him. There was a rush of excitement and victory that went through his system, he felt as if he had just ran a marathon for hours and came in first after all of the blood, sweat, and tears he put into everything that has gotten him this far. As he went to speak, he looked to his right where he saw his family standing, his beautiful children waving and cheering him on. As well as his beautiful and charismatic wife holding back her tears as she blew him a kiss. Behind them was his team, the people who stood by him and had his back for months of the good, the bad and the ugly. He looked back at the crowd and felt his eyes start to water "_Not now Fitz, not in front of all these people..." _He heard a voice inside of his head, but he could not help but think that thousands of people took every word he said and believed it. Now, it was all up to him to take his word and vow to this great nation that he will not let them down, after all, he wouldn't be anything without them.

After making his speech, he brought out his family on stage, and sent love to everyone standing in the crowd. He kissed the foreheads of his children, whispering to them how much he loved them. And finally, looked towards Mellie and kissed her passionately, then turning to the American people to send one last wave, before they all walked off stage.

To think that it was chaotic on stage, it was even crazier backstage as everyone cheered him on. He shook everyone's hand and gave as many hugs as he could. He saw Cyrus standing against the wall with a glass of Champaign in his hand.

"I assume that this glass would be for me?" Fitz walked up to him and smirked.

Cyrus looked at him, and took a sip of the wine, enjoying every minute of it. "No, Mr. President, after all of the hell you put me through before tonight, I think I deserve it more than you do."

"Oh Cy, the real work does not start until tomorrow, so I wouldn't drink too many of those." Fitz took the glass and turned back to everyone.

"I would like to thank everyone here, I couldn't have done it without any of you. I promise to show you how grateful I am of each and every one of you for the many years to come, but for now, we must show our appreciation to the citizens of America and work 10 times hard than we ever have before. Take tonight to celebrate, I will see you all tomorrow morning bright and early!" Fitz handed the glass back to Cyrus and walked out of the room.

He rushed up to the oval office and closed to door behind him as he tears fill his eyes. He slowly walked around the office, observing all of the photos hanging on the walls, the papers scattered on his desk, and the honorary flags hanging behind his desk. After years of mental, emotional and physical abuse, he would have never thought that he would have made it this far today. Of course this is his second time as president, but he would not know how to react if he had lost it all. This position meant the world to him, it was the only thing that made him feel like he was worth being somebody. Every time he made a speech, he could see the eyes of the ones who had faith in him, they were so sincere and it made him work even harder. He had been let down so many times within his life, he could not let down this nation. Fitz sat down on his office chair and let himself drown in his thoughts as he thought about the past, the present and whatever the possible future held.

Mellie entered the oval office and quietly shut the door behind her, she carefully studied her husband as she moved towards him. She loved him with every part of her, however, she loved him more when they were in front of the eyes of others rather than when she was alone with him. In front of others, he was the flawless and charming president who knew how to run a country gracefully. But behind his title, he was just another broken soul, and Mellie couldn't stand it. She spent years hearing his sob story, she couldn't help but give him tough love; it was the only way he learned.

"Fitzgerald, you gave one hell of a speech out there." Mellie said as she slowly paced around the room.

"Do you mean that?" Fitz said, still eyes closed and leaned back in his chair.

"Of course not, I've heard better, MUCH better. Our children gave said better things in front of their classmates for their little projects in school." Mellie rolled her eyes.

"I wrote it myself, you know." Fitz sulked.

"Who cares, what you wrote wasn't convincing and strong enough. I tried my absolute hardest to cry for you, my goodness, you wouldn't believe all of the things I have to fake to make you look good." Mellie said.

"It came from my heart." Fitz whispered.

"I've said a lot of things to my charities that came from my heart, in fact most of it wasn't from my heart but it was still believable." Mellie turned to him and shook her head "Damn it Fitz, LOOK AT ME WHILE I AM SPEAKING TO YOU."

Fitz opened his eyes and sat up in his chair "What do you want from me, Mellie?"

"I don't want anything from you, Fitz. There is nothing that you can give me that I will want, I'm just trying to make you look good whenever you're out there. But if you can't do that, then I can't help you." Mellie sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to fly back with the kids to make sure that they settle in school. I should be back later this week for the Presidential dinner, you better be on your best behavior."

Fitz stayed quiet, patiently waiting for her to leave to room. He had nothing left to say, it was hard enough to even lay eyes on her.

"Silence, just like I expected. That's all you're ever good at, silence. And failure." Mellie turned around and walked out of the office. Fitz sat at his for the rest of the night, burying himself in his thoughts and caught up in Mellie's voice reciting in his head over and over again.

Silence and failure. Silence and failure. Silence and failure. The only thing he has ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stepped into her kitchen, freshly showered and wearing her favourite pale grey top and crème pants with simple gold jewellery. It was 7:30AM and she was currently running late, but she knew that her gladiators would handle whatever needed to be done at the office while she was not there. Her phone started to ring, as she was putting things into her purse, she looked at the caller ID and smirked.

"Good morning Cyrus, how is the White House the night after the big election?" Olivia said.

"It's not even eight in the morning and I'm already on my second cup of coffee, you know how it is for the first couple of months after elections. Invitations for inaugurations need to be sent out, things need to be planned, ambassadors & leaders are calling in to congratulate the president and of course, we have the entire country on our hands. Nothing out of the ordinary." Cyrus sighed.

"And with all of that happening, you found time to call me?" Olivia said.

"Well, a part of me wanted to check up on you, and another part of me wanted to ask you a question." Cyrus said.

"Uh oh, who's in trouble now?" Olivia smirked.

"No Liv, I don't need you to fix anyone right now. I have a little request, on behalf of me and all of the other staff members." Cyrus said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, she had a feeling that she knew what was going to come next.

"Come back." Cyrus said, crossing his fingers and hoping that she would say 'yes' instantly.

"Come back? To the White House? Are you insane? I am perfectly fine with where I am right now, in fact, maybe happier than I have ever been." Olivia said.

"Hear me out Liv, we need you back. Desperately need you back. You were the best we ever had, you always got things done no matter how messy it got, and around this time we need all of the help we can get."

"Cy—"

"I will do whatever it takes to get you back Olivia, you are legendary in this place and it would help if you would at least take this into consideration. You are probably busy with Pope & Associates, and I understand that, however you could still run your business as well as be with us. We'll give you easier hours, we'll work around your schedule. Your little associates can come by the White House whenever you're here. You'll have your old office back, although it was fairly tiny, we'll renovate it and make it work for you. Just come back, Liv. We need you. I need you." Cyrus was practically begging.

"Cyrus, what makes you think that pathetic little speech will bring me back? It will take so much more than that. I love you Cy, but I am not going to be your little assistant doing your dirty work anymore." Olivia said.

"It was not dirty work Olivia, you were better at handling things than I ever was." Cyrus said. "Something I think that I taught you more than I have taught myself."

"This is ridiculous, why can't you just hire someone else? I'm pretty sure someone will take the job within a heartbeat." Olivia said.

"Because there is no one like you." Cyrus smiled.

"Funny, and cute, but it's still not enough. I'm hanging up the phone now, I have to get to the job that I love and enjoy dearly. It was nice hearing from you, Cyrus, have yourself a nice day." Olivia said.

"Olivia, you won't be working for me, this job is not about you coming back to me!" Cyrus practically shouted.

Olivia paused for a moment and heard Cyrus breathing on the other end, what in the world did he want her to get caught up in?

"Now that I have gotten your attention, I want you to come back to the White House and help us all out. But, I don't want you working by the side of my team and myself. I want you to work with the president. Be his assistant for communication, only for the first couple of months, after that you will be free to leave or stay. It'll be your choice, but for now, he needs someone like you. Think about it, Liv, I know that you're probably pacing around in circles right now but I want you to calm down and think about what'll be best for us, for yourself and most importantly, the president as he leads the country. He needs someone behind him like you, keep him sane and keep him focused. Do what you do best, help the president." Cyrus said

Olivia thought to herself for a moment, she sat down on her country and stared into space. She did not know how to think, how to breathe, not how to react. All of this was intoxicating, it made her hard to catch her breath. She felt as if she needed to go for a run, something to keep her calm, but she needed to think and react quickly. Olivia loved being the fixer, and most importantly the boss of her own corporation. After all, she built it from the ground up all on her own, it took her years to bring her vision to life as she stepped away from the hold of Cyrus. She enjoyed working for Cyrus but it did not make her happy, she had long hours working in his office at the White House, at his home, or whenever he needed her. He was demanding and controlling, but he also taught her so much and all of his lessons structured her into the person she is today. But, she didn't like all of the chaos, and stress that came with the job. Both of her jobs are stressful and it takes a lot of work to get things done, but she felt happiness when she was around her gladiators rather than being with Cyrus 24/7.

"Livvy, I'll tell you what" Cyrus' voice made Olivia jump as she forgot that her ear was still glued to the phone "Meet me here at one thirty and tell me what you've decided. I know that this is short notice but—"

"I know, I know, you need an answer today. I'll see you at one thirty." Olivia snapped.

"Don't keep me waiting." Cyrus smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She sat back on her couch and closed her eyes, she knew that she had to make a difficult decision and whatever she chose wad going to make or break her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia arrived at work later than usual as she spent most of her time at home thinking about all of the weight that has been brought on her shoulders this morning. She knew that breaking the news to her gladiators was going to be difficult as she has come to a conclusion of her decision. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always sure on whatever decision she made, her mother often said that she went with whatever her brain said rather than following her heart, and she was damn sure of it. However, this was the first time she didn't know if this decision was the correct one or not.

"There she is! We have been worried sick about you, you're usually the first one here and even if you aren't the first one here, you're always calling in to make sure we're on top of things! But this morning, we get nothing. It's nearly noon and you're waltzing in here as if you do not have a business to run. My goodness Olivia, if only you knew how worried we all were" Abby was practically lecturing her as everyone else sat at the table and observed Olivia, everyone except for Abby could read on Olivia's face that something wasn't right.

"Alright Abby, I think that's enough." Harrison stood up and walked towards Olivia. "Is everything alright? You look like hell."

"I'm fine, I just—"Olivia looked around at all of their faces, they looked worried yet ready for whatever she was about to tell them. That is what she loved the most about her team, they were always ready for anything; ready for war, ready for battle, ready to stand behind her through anything.

"Oh no, she's lost for words... this has to be bad." Quinn stood up and took a step towards her. "Do you want some coffee? Whatever it is, it has clearly been draining you and you look like you're in need for an energy booster."

"I'm fine Quinn, thank you." Olivia cleared her throat and took a seat at the head of the table. She watched as Huck shifted in his seat, yet his eyes were glued to her. "This morning, I got a call from the White House. Cyrus Bean has a little proposal for me." She slightly smiled. "He wants me back at the White House, he wants me to join their team to keep them in line, as he specifically said."

"Wait, you use to work for Cyrus Bean in the past, right?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"I did work for him before, and let me tell you, it takes a very strong person to work for the crazy Cyrus Bean. He was a piece of work and as much as I hated it, I knew that if it wasn't for him, I would not be half the person I am today." Olivia frowned.

"That's not true." Huck whispered.

"It is true, Huck. He taught me so much and I can never repay him for all that he has done for me. But, for this particular offer, I won't be working for him this time, thankfully." She smirked. "Instead, he wants me to work for the president as his assistant of communications. You know, be the little voice in his ears whenever he's about to go out and make a speech, or whenever he needs helping making a decision or when he simply needs someone to knock some sense into him. When I worked at the White House in the past, I never got to speak to him personally. The only time I got to see him were in conference rooms or on the podium. It's an amazing opportunity and it took me a long time to come to the conclusion that—"

"You're leaving us, aren't you?" Abby said, almost shouting. She has that look in her eyes as if she was just betrayed.

"No Abby, I won't be leaving you. A part of his offer was that I would be able to keep my gladiators. Pope & Associates won't be going anywhere, you all would have full access to the White House for whenever you need me. I will make sure that my full undivided attention is given to all of you whenever you need me." Olivia said.

"So basically, you'll be working double time?" Harrison smirked.

"I don't know Olivia, it sounds like an amazing opportunity, but you said that you would never go back to the White House. I mean, you told us many stories and all of the dirty work you had to pull. That does not sound like something you should consider doing ever again." Abby said.

"Think about it, working for the President of the United States sounds pretty legit. They could have asked anyone they wanted, but they chose to ask you. And since Cyrus thought of you first, that really says something. I know that you've known him for years but, I think that they really need you. And this is your chance to personally work with the President." Harrison said. "I don't like the fact that we'll have to share you, but if you want to take up the offer, I will stand behind you one hundred percent."

"Thank you for that, Harrison. I know that it's tough for all of you and that is why I wanted to talk to you all before I made my final decision." Olivia looked at her watch and sighed, she spun on her heel and headed towards the elevator.

"So what's the decision going to be?" Quinn called out.

"I don't know yet, I will tell you when I handle this." Olivia yelled back as she got into the elevator. When the door closed shut, she leaned against the wall and felt the cold steel wall touch her back. She felt a headache emerging, so she closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm her nerves.

Her final decision was either going to make or break her, but the thing that frightened her the most was that she did not know which choice was going to break her.


End file.
